


Spring in London

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spring in London

Severus loved the sound of rain against the window. Rivulets of rainwater ran down the windows and branches of the large plane tree in the front garden scratched against the glass.

He propped himself up on his elbow, his cheek in his hand, admiring Harry's profile. He was sitting beside the window, legs pressed to his chest, and holding a cup of tea in both hands.

"Did it rain this much in Scotland?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"London does get more precipitation than Edinburgh on average," Severus replied, stretching as he sat up. "Though the difference is slight."

"Seems like more." Harry took a sip of his tea.

"Perhaps you were preoccupied with your studies—"

"Or homicidal maniacs."

"That does seem more likely given your marks." Severus's lips twitched when Harry turned and stuck out his tongue making him seem far younger than his twenty-five years.

Severus climbed out of bed and his dressing gown sailed across the room into his outstretched hand. He pulled it on and tied the belt before pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I really don't remember much about the weather in Surrey. When I was in primary school I mean."

"Spring in England, or any other season really, is rather wet." Severus sat down in the chair next to the window seat.

"Is that why we spend so much time indoors?" Harry put his stockinged feet on the arm of the chair.

"No." Severus ran his fingers over Harry's foot and up the back of his calf, massaging the firm muscle there. "We spend so much time indoors because you are insatiable and keeping you satisfied is utterly exhausting."

"Shut it, you." Harry hid his smile behind his cup. "Let's do something touristy today. We haven't done that since we moved to London."

"It's raining."

"It's always raining as you just pointed out."

Severus moved his hand to the inside of Harry's leg, rubbing up and over his knee. "I'd rather spend the day in bed."

Harry paid him no mind. "London Eye, you think? Or maybe Trafalgar Square? I've never been to the National Gallery."

"I think," Severus put down his teacup and manoeuvred himself until he stood between Harry's legs, "we should spend the day in bed." He ran his hands up Harry's back and leaned down to kiss him.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's waist, his hands going to Severus's neck and tangling in his hair as they snogged by the window.

"We'll have to leave the flat someday, you know," Harry said when they broke apart, his lips red and swollen from their kisses.

"Hmm, between Kreacher and your friends who insist on bringing take out at least once a week, perhaps not." Severus rolled his hips, his cock hard against Harry's. Lifting him from the window seat, Severus turned and then dropped him on the bed.

"Who is the insatiable one now?" Harry asked, smirking.

"You're irresistible." Severus dropped his dressing gown and climbed back into bed.


End file.
